


A Strange Conversation

by agoldengalaxy



Series: Grandpa Dooku [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dooku stays in the order to take care of his grandchildren, Gen, Senate - Freeform, palpatine is a sneaky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Yan Dooku is approached by Chancellor Palpatine after a Senate meeting, and they take a walk together.
Relationships: Dooku & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Grandpa Dooku [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721290
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	A Strange Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> hello here is part 5!! just a reminder that palpatine sux lmao - but what would he do without dooku on his side???
> 
> suggestions are always welcome, and kudos/comments are always appreciated!

Dooku brought himself to a stand, shaking his head a little. Despite his sister becoming Countess of Serenno rather than him, he still had to attend Senate meetings with her - though he had a feeling that his obligation was more her doing than the Senate’s. 

“Is everything alright, Yan?” Jenza asked softly, her headpiece jingling as she turned to look at him. She truly meant a lot to him, after being separated for most of their childhood, though he would never make that obvious; least of all in public.

As they walked together out into the hallway, he nodded slightly. “Of course, my dear sister,” he drawled, “I just do not understand why I must attend these meetings with you.”

She gave him a look, but he couldn’t ignore the smirk that played on her lips. “Because,” she said, drawing the word out a bit longer, “I  _ ask  _ you to. You know the Senate is still wary about a young woman like myself being in charge of Serenno, alone, after our parents’ long rule.” He could sense her frustration, and he sighed, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Not to worry, Jenza. One day, they will respect you; of that, I am sure. You only need prove yourself to them.”

“Indeed,” came a silky voice behind them, “and I believe you will, Countess.”

The pair turned around, finding themselves face to face with the kind old smile of the Chancellor. Palpatine’s hands were clasped in front of him, and he bowed his head slightly toward her. “Chancellor Palpatine,” she greeted, not bothering to keep the surprise out of her voice, “to what do we owe this pleasure?”

Palpatine’s smile grew a bit more, prominent lines showing around his aging face. “I only wanted to praise you, Countess. I know you are really beginning to make your impact; you must make your brother - and planet - incredibly proud.” His gaze turned to meet Dooku’s, who simply bowed his head.

“Of course, Chancellor,” he murmured in response, though he couldn’t help but wonder why Palpatine would take any interest in him.

Still smiling, the old man turned to look back at Jenza, giving her a quiet nod. “I appreciate your loyalty and impact in the Senate, madam. But please; you wouldn’t mind if I took Master Dooku for a moment, would you?”

Jenza didn’t bother to hide the surprise from her face, but she gave a polite smile anyway. “Of course not, Chancellor. I’ve matters to attend to, anyway.” She turned that smile to Dooku. “I’ll see you later, Yan.” With a respectful bow, she turned to continue walking.

Dooku watched her go, his confusion only mounting. How strange, indeed.

“I do hope I’m not bothering you, Master Jedi,” Palpatine said softly, bringing the other’s gaze to meet his. He was still smiling that kindly old smile. “If you are busy, this can wait.”

“...Not at all, sir,” he replied politely, mind reeling with possible reasons why the Chancellor would want to speak with him, of all people.

Palpatine’s eyes were filled with some kind of warmth. “Please, walk with me,” he said, gesturing forward, and so they fell into line together, keeping a slow pace. “I heard about the death of your old Padawan,” he continued lowly, “it is quite tragic.”

Dooku was beginning to think that the next time someone brought it up to him, they might meet the blazing end of his lightsaber.

But not the Chancellor. That just wouldn’t do.

“Yes,” he replied conversationally, remembering the peace he would feel by that old fountain, calming down, “but we must continue on. It is what he would have wanted.”

Palpatine nodded gravely. “Indeed. I’m quite sure he would be proud.” 

Not for the first time, Dooku saw red. What did Palpatine know about Qui-Gon? He spoke as if he were a dear friend. He took a deep breath. “Not to be so blunt, Chancellor, but is there a purpose to this chat? I’m sure you can imagine I don’t particularly enjoy talking about this sort of thing.” 

The old eyes brightened, and another warm smile appeared on his face. “My apologies. Of course there is, my friend,” he replied patiently, though his smile soon faded. “I do not mean to pry, of course, but I heard whisperings that you were considering leaving the Order.”

Breath left his body in a surprised whoosh, and his shoulders tensed. Had it really gone around? Had Yoda  _ told _ the Chancellor? What could he even make of this? “I…” he pressed his lips together, trying to find the words, “I was...having complications,” he admitted, “but I can assure you, I no longer have any interest in leaving.” His eyes narrowed as suspicion grew, looking back at the Chancellor. “Why does this concern you?”

Palpatine laughed good-naturedly. “I was only curious. Let an old man have his fun.” He smiled a little. “I wanted to hear it from you, you see. You’re quite the excellent Jedi, and it is a shame that the Council does not treat you as such.”

“Do not get the wrong idea, Chancellor. I do not care in the  _ slightest _ what the Council thinks of me. I have personal matters to attend to that ensure I stay in the Order.” It was quite strange for Palpatine to be interested in Jedi affairs, but he supposed there wouldn’t be much harm in speaking lightly about this. After all, it wasn’t much of a secret how he’d been feeling in regards to the Council.

“Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I have been told that the Jedi should not  _ have  _ any personal matters.” There was something glinting in Palpatine’s eyes then, and the friendly smile broadened. “No attachment, isn’t that right?”

Dooku hesitated. Of course, the Chancellor was right; but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “I do not have any attachment,” he drawled decidedly, picking a spare thread off of his robes to drop to the ground, “the Order is a much more complicated group than you may think, Chancellor.”

Palpatine waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, I am quite sure,” he agreed lightly, “I am but a mere politician. What do I know?” he chuckled again. “But in my limited knowledge, I truly think you deserve better than what they have been throwing in your face all of these years.”

There was quiet for a moment as Dooku mulled over the words. Of course he deserved better - the Council had been on his nerves for years now - but he had made a promise he didn’t intend to break. Still, it was rather strange, wasn’t it? What did Palpatine know about the Order?

As he opened his mouth to respond, he was cut off by an excited, “Master Dooku! Chancellor Palpatine!”

The two men turned around, finding Anakin running towards them, grinning ear to ear. Not far behind was Obi-Wan, shaking his head a little.

“Ah, young Skywalker.” Palpatine’s grin widened, “and Master Kenobi. It is  _ delightful _ to see you. To what do we owe this pleasure?”

Anakin bowed as well, perhaps a bit impatiently, then turned to look up at Dooku. “We waited for you after the meeting so we could continue our training,” he explained earnestly, “but then Obi-Wan got distracted talking to Senator Organa and -”

“Chancellor.” Obi-Wan interrupted, bowing respectfully, “Master. I am quite sorry to interrupt. Anakin was...excited to see you. And to be here, in fact.”

The corner of Dooku’s mouth twitched as Palpatine chuckled a little. “I can see that. Well, I certainly won’t keep you from your training.” He smiled at Obi-Wan, then Anakin. Turning his head, he met Dooku’s gaze, and behind his smile, he could read, clear as day,  _ Think over what I said. _ And with another bow of his head, the Chancellor left them.

Wordlessly, Dooku and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, and together they began to walk, heading for the exit of the Senate building. Walking a little in front of them, Anakin recounted how the lightsaber training with Master Drallig was going, and with Dooku and Obi-Wan’s extra help, he was pulling further ahead than his peers.

The two men listened to him with small smiles. He was quite the excitable child, that was for sure.

As they boarded the shuttle, Anakin entertained himself by speaking to another child beside them. Obi-Wan moved to stand beside Dooku, silent, though the older could tell he was itching to ask.

“What did the Chancellor wish to speak to you about?”

Dooku was quiet for a moment, shaking his head, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s no concern. He merely wanted to know how I was doing.” As much as he wanted to tell Obi-Wan, part of him agreed with the Chancellor; his bond with the two young men may get him into trouble someday. But for now, he would push the thought from his mind.

Because he wouldn’t leave the Order. Not so long as Obi-Wan and Anakin were a part of it. No amount of carefully worded propositions could convince him now.

But it certainly was troubling how interested Palpatine seemed to be. Most likely, it was nothing. Just a curious old man, as he’d said.

For now, he would forget the Chancellor, and focus on what he stayed to do; training.

After all, Anakin and Obi-Wan were depending on him.


End file.
